Banned!
CAT! Gets banned and tries to unban himself. Synopsis Cat finds out that a new minipet Dodo is unreleased. Cat wants to have it and attempts to hack it. Soon he gets banned and freaks out how world is evil and to f**k everything.Crashalot asks what happened and he tell Cat that he shouldnt do that in the first place and to hack on a fake account. Soon enough he goes to Playdom HQ to ask for unban. He shoots a Harpoon to the top and gets in and meets Xan who is telling him about Playdom fighting a Lion. Xan is speaking in Rendøosian so Cat doesnt understand him at all.Trying his luck he tries to ask where is playdom but he gives up and tries to look for him by himself. Cat soon finds Playdom by shouting "PLAYDUMB!" Playdom is trying to find out who called him that and sees Cat. Cat is freaking out and asks for unban although Playdom knows that he tried to hack Dodo and tells him that he is Playdom so he can spy everyone through webcam. Cat is trying to figure a way out like he wanted in the first place - a fight breaks out. Playdom uses Rotten McDonald's Potato of Doom while cat uses Black Beauty Missile of Death. Both missiles go in contact making a nuke explosion, destroing the whole tower while Xan looks at the exploding tower and feels excited because this could be a stunt. Playdom freaks out because his tower is destroyed and Cat is laughing but thats not the end because Playdom's laptop was also destroyed and he could unban from it. The rebuilding has started and a temporary truce was made. Cat asks Playdom for a load of items that took him an hour to say.Playdom brought everything including the Great Wall of China.Cat reveals that he didnt need all of this and just wanted to troll Playdom. The rebuilding has started and Playdom helps out in rebuilding. Playdom found a big piece of wood and hits Cat with it probably as a revenge for trolling him. 7 Hours later, the tower is rebuilt but Playdom doesnt want to unbann. Cat says that everything is on its place including the "Talking Plant" thats goes in anger and wants to eat Cat. Playdom encourages the plant to eat him but cat after making an angry look Playdom tell him to not eat him. Plant says the ha has a good day and is fascinate about the close-up and wants it again. Meanwhile, Crashalot is freaking out because Cat was gone for a long time. He thinks of lots of different was of bad things that could happen to him including being pee-peed on or being eaten by the Talking Plant in which he asks "What the hell?" Crashalot is on his way to the rescue while Cat and Playdom still argue to be unbanned or not. Cat can't take this any longer and starts to spaz out in which the talking plant was insulted/hurt too.Crashalot is on the way but he gets an error. Again. He flies into the tower in which Playdom and Cat argue. The tower gets blown up. Again. Crashalot says he is off to the rescue but he made the situation worse. Playdom and Cat team up again and make Crashalot "confess his sins made to them". Trivia *Before this was planned to be a Special Episode not a normal Episode. *CAT! was Level 103 and his pet was named "Catilla". Category:Contents Category:Episodes Category:CAT! Episodes